Malekith (Earth-616)
the Dark Elf, Malcolm Keith, Master of the Hounds, Angel, Lord of the Wild Hunt, Mandarin Four, Mandarin-Four, King of Svartalfheim, Lord protector of all Dark Elves, Sera | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Dark Elves, ; formerly | Relatives = Lady Mazerot (mother, deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed twelve uncles (deceased); Unnamed twelve brothers (deceased); The Bride's offspring (heir); Queen Aelsa (ex-wife); Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hel, Niffleheim; formerly Svartalfheim | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; BlueCategory:Blue Skin | UnusualFeatures = HeterochromiaCategory:Heterochromia. Right side of body blue and left side black | Citizenship = Svartalfheim | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of the Elves of Svartalfheim and Alfheim, warlord, Lord of the Wild Hunt; formerly corpse burner, slave, wizard apprentice | Education = Trained in magic | Origin = Dark Elf | PlaceOfBirth = Svartalfheim | PlaceOfDeath = Stonehenge | Creators = Walter Simonson | First = Thor Vol 1 344 | Death = War of the Realms Vol 1 6 | Quotation = Isn't it obvious? You are. You wanted the Dark Elves to stand together, remember? And so they have. Who do you think they would elect? A peacemaker? Have you met my people before? Dark Elves aren't weak little children, locking for a mother to love and cuddle us. We only follow the leaders we fear. And as for now... Svartalfheim fears no one more than me. Many thanks for your assist in this matters, God of Thunder. Would you like a seat of honor at my coronation feast? | Speaker = Malekith the Accursed | QuoteSource = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Early Life Malekith was a Dark Elf of Svartalfheim. He was born the thirteenth son to a thirteenth son and to Lady Mazerot of the Black Bile Clan, which were known as the lords of the Wild Hunt for their use of war dogs. Eventually, his father, brothers and uncles all died in the many wars the Dark Elves fought, led by Kraw the Uncontrollable. His mother assured him he won't have to die a soldier. However, during the Forty-Third Troll War, his mother sold him to the undertaker Elves of the Southern Swamps for food for the war dogs. As he was taken away, his mother told him she couldn't lose another son without gaining nothing and that at least he wouldn't have to be a soldier. He was forced to work as a corpse burner in the war, burning the corpses of 3,000 fallen Dark Elves, some still alive, after each battle while leaving the enemy corpses rot. One day, while burning corpses, he was captured by the Trolls and kept with other prisoners. An elder prisoner asked him to find some meaty millipedes and cook them for him, so he could have the strength required to perform a magic trick. As Malekith obeyed, the elder revealed himself as a Dark Elf wizard, decimating the Trolls with the trick and allowing them both to escape. In the following years (marked by wars against the Light Elves, then the Dwarves, then terrorism against the Gods), possibly centuries, Malekith became the wizard's apprentice, being the most natural spell caster the wizard had ever seen, and eventually surpassing him as a wizard, and even the better magician of his kind. Eventually, the wizard told him his training had been completed, and that Malekith had to teach him his true purpose. He asked for his help to end the war, which shocked Malekith. The wizard felt that their people had suffered because of one senseless war after another, and that together, they could reason with the King, unite their clan and bring peace. He was convinced that since Malekith was forged in the tragedies of war, he would understand his reasoning. Malekith instead stabbed him, stating that he had been made by war and claiming that war forged the Elves' souls and that as long that he lived there would always be war. Stabbed multiple times, the wizard cast a spell at Malekith, making half of his face black, marking him so that everyone knew what he was, before dying. Malekith travelled to his former home. As he revealed herself, Mazerot tried to excuse herself for her wrongdoing but he had his mother fed to her dogs, taking the mantle of Lord of the Wild Hunt. Casket of Ancient Winters Malekith struck an alliance with Loki on behalf of the fire demon Surtur. He took control of a number of Earth humans using special food of the faerie provided by Hela. Malekith then killed Eric Willis, guardian of the Casket of Ancient Winters, after learning its location. As Master of the Hounds, Malekith hunted down Roger Willis, Eric's son and new guardian of the Casket. Malekith battled Thor and kidnapped Lorelei. Using Lorelei as bait, Malekith forced Thor to battle Algrim the Strong, one of his Dark Elf followers, then attempted to destroy both combatants by plunging them into a pool of magma. He then captured the Casket of Ancient Winters from Roger Willis. Malekith was ultimately defeated by Thor, but not before he destroyed the Casket of Ancient Winters, releasing magical frigid force all over the Earth. Many villains such as Graviton took advantage of the chaos, as well as Surtur who fought the Avengers. Malekith was then brought as a captive by Thor to Asgard. Kurse Malekith later disguised Loki as himself to take his place in the dungeon, while he disguised himself as Balder, who was about to be crowned ruler of Asgard. Kurse, the being formerly known as Algrim, saw through Malekith's disguise when he reached Asgard City. Kurse then broke Malekith's neck, apparently slaying him. Years later, Malekith was revealed to be alive once again. Malekith was believed to be killed by Kurse. Thor discovered that the Balder that was killed was really Malekith in disguise, and that it was Loki they placed in the dungeon. Hel Malekith impersonated Lorelei and tricked the Thing to drink some mead and then convinced him that it was Thor and Sif that killed her. He went on a rampage against them both, but overcame it when he tried to kill Sif and could not because it’s not in his nature. Malekith realized that he must send someone else after them his old allies Kurse. In Asgard, Kurse beat his way past Heimdall, and plunged all the way down to Hel, where he demanded Malekith. Hela tried to stop him but to no avail, and he beats her easily becoming the new master of Hel. Lorelei told him that Malekith escaped to Earth, and he took her there. Once there, Kurse saw Thor as Malekith and begins to attack him. As the new master of Hel and Niffleheim, Kurse called forth dead monsters to destroy the one he believed to be Malekith. Thor and Sif battle Kurse’s monsters, until they are joined by High Evolutionary and the Godpack. But they were still not making much progress, and Thor was swallowed by Jormungand. With the help of the Asgardians and the Godpack, Thor managed to free himself and started to turn the tide again. Elsewhere, Jane saw Lorelei running away and followed her, and saw her change to Malekith. Jane saw Sif and went to tell her what she saw, only to have a building fall on them. Hela arrived and proved her power by stopping them all. She revealed the entirety of Malekith’s plan, and made Kurse see Thor instead of Malekith. Hela ordered her minions to find Malekith, but Thor told her to not do it. She agreed to return them all to Hel, if Thor went with her. He agreed and made the Asgardians and Godpack swear to not attempt a rescue. Fortunately, the newly arrived Hulk had made no such promise. Hulk agreed to enter Hel and return with Thor. On Earth, Riger realized that Jane was really Malekith, and he filled in the rest of his escape story, then fled. He thought he’s eluded them, but he could never escape Kurse. Kurse beat on him mercilessly, until he was stopped by Sif, who begged him to return Malekith to Hel in exchange for Thor’s freedom. In Hel, Hulk and Thor continued their battle, destroying much of Hela’s kingdom, until Kurse arrived with Malekith. X-Force Malekith battled the time-travelling mutant Cable and X-Force. Avalon Malekith later attempted to gain control of Avalon. Return of the Casket of Ancient Winters In Svartalfheim; Jagrfelm was overjoyed by the possession of the Cask of Ancient Winters. But this did not last long. The Dark Elves crashed through his home and run him through. He died never knowing that the Cask has been reclaimed by Malekith. Malekith relished having the Cask of Ancient Winters once more within his grasp. Using its power, he called forth Pentigaar, to go to Midgard and kill Thor. Balder, using Thor's chariot, road towards Midgard to deliver Neffethesk's remedy for Hogun, but was attacked by Pentigaar. Balder and the icy demon battled, until a mysterious egg is cracked open, and Beta Ray Bill steps forth. Balder and Bill defeat Pentigaar, sending him back to where he came from. When Thor arrived on the Bifrost, he saw the whole of Asgard covered in ice. Inside, Balder is overcome by the Wild Hunt, as Pentigaar and Malekith made their way into Odin's bedchambers. Inside, Sif at the Crimson Hawks make their stand, but to no avail. Malekith is about to suffocate Odin with a pillow, when Thor and the others arrived. They manage to battle them off, but Malekith cracked open the Cask of Ancient Winters, blowing Thor out a window to the frozen ground below, where he sees Asgardians encased in ice. It dawns on him what Malekith was holding, when Thor is struck from behind by Kurse. Thor managed to free himself from Kurse, while Sif engaged Malekith himself. Thor went to find the Gem of Infinite Suns, which has the power to free them all, and has Sif lead Malekith away. In Odin's bedchamber, Thor opened Odin's treasures and retrieved the gem. Using its power, Thor destroyed Pentigaar, and then frees Asgard from its icy tomb. Thor then slammed the gem into the face of Kurse, freeing him from Malekith's spell, and used its power to close the Cask of Ancient Winters. Thor takes the gem and wraps it around the cask, then sends them both away to an unknown dimension. Before Thor is about to smite Malekith, Sif intervenes and claims that right for stealing a kiss from her. Hercules Disguising himself as Balder once again, he enlisted Hercules to attack Alflyse, the Dark Elf Queen of the Eastern Spires. His scheme humorously unravels, and he is easily defeated by Zeus. The Accursed Years later, he was broken out of Hel by a group of Dark Elves loyal to him and returned to Svartalfheim with only one of them, Scumtounge, surviving, however, after seeing that his people has grown weak and won't accept him as their ruler, he and his followers began hunting the other Dark Elves to make them strong again. Knowing Thor would interfer with his plans, Malekith had one of his followers slip a parasites into his mead to spy him, and began his massacre in a village in Svartalfheim, they murdered all Dark Elves except for the woman Waziria. Thor and the Warriors Three arrived in the village, and Malekith told them his intentions of killing all Dark Elves who won't follow him and cut Waziria's arm before leaving. He began his rebellion in Svartalheim, looking for Queen Alfyse and battling the troops she sent to stop him. He eventually track her down to Nidavellir where she was hiding with the Dwarves, he attacked their fortress and eventually killed her, turning the Dark Elves into a state of chaos, Civil War and greater division than before. He forged an alliance with the Frost Giants, promising to find the skull of their late king and Loki's father Laufey, which they had previously attempted to use to resurrect him but were stopped by Thor while the skull was lost in the sea. He assembled various groups to hunt Dark Elves refugees in all Realms. While attacking a refugees camp in Mountain Giant territory in Jotunheim, he was confronted by the League of Realms which included Thor and Waziria, however, he was prepared for them and manage to kill Oggy the Giant. Thor almost killed Malekith until he revealed they were now on Frost Giant territory and called upon his new allies the Frost Giants. Since it would mean an act of war, the League could not enter the Frost Giant territories, after which Malekith and his men left with them. He then showed up on Earth where the Council of the Unhallowed, a council of all tribal leaders of the Dark Elves, came together to discuss Malekith's attacks. Using a parasite inside Thor, which he had used to track the League, he made him attack Waziria. After it came out of Thor, Malekith battled him and the League of Realms, but before Thor could kill Malekith, the council intervened and declared that they had decided to unite their people and chosen Malekith as their ruler, which outraged Thor. When the ceremony was held, All-Mother Freyja told Malekith that he still needed to serve his sentence for his crimes, but Waziria, knowing that the Dark Elves would most likely fight without a ruler, volunteered to serve it for him since that way there would be less bloodshed. Malekith then named Scumtongue his senator in the Congress of Worlds. Later, on Muspelheim he and a Frost Giant made their way to speak to the Fire Demons about a league of their own. Rings of the Mandarin Malekith was chosen to be the host of Mandarin's Spectral Ring after each of the villain's ring started searching for hosts following their owner's death. The ring attempted to influence Malekith into helping it, since they were searching for hosts to manipulate to fight Iron Man, but Malekith overcame the ring's attempts and took it against its will, after which he asked his ring for information about the other ring-wielders. Malekith later begun looking for the other rings, and in Earth took two more rings from Lord Remaker, by beheading him, and Red Peril, by cutting her hands. He later briefly arrived to New York in order to kill and take Lightning Conductor's ring. Which he did. Iron Man travelled to Svartalfheim in order to retrieve the rings Malekith possessed however, he was discovered and escaped to the woods. Malekith gave the Lighting, Spectral and Incandescence Rings to his fellow Dark Elves Snaggi, Terrana and Xan respectively. He gave Terrana a special secret mission, while he ordered the others to hunt Iron Man. However, Xan and his group, were knocked out by Iron Man with a taser gun, who took the Incandescence Ring and escaped, for which the Accursed beheaded Xan. Iron Man, using an armor fully made of iron, which was lethal to the Dark Elves, overpowered the other hunters. He managed to get close enough to Snaggi to hurt her. Before Iron Man could finish her, Snaggi gave her ring to him and fled. After fleeing from being almost-killed by the Armored Avenger, Malekith started looking for any spell which could help him defeat Stark. Terrana, who completed her mission, encountered Malekith. However, his search was interrupted by the arrival of the other Mandarins, who had decided to confront Malekith before he could steal their rings and previously attacked Terrana. After being beaten by the Mandarins and discovering that he could not loose them for long, as the rings could locate each other, Malekith decided to make a pact with Iron Man and give him the rings he had in exchange for the Armored Avenger not to take his life as he planned. After giving the ring to Iron Man, Malekith escaped from the Mandarin's clutches to safety, as he could no longer be located by them. After which, the Mandarins parted from Svartalfheim. Terrana’s secret mission was revealed to be the extraction of the Extremis mutate known as the Bride's offspring from her body, for Malekith to raise as his heir. A New Age of Thunder Malekith eventually discovered that the skull of Laufey was in Midgard in possession of Roxxon. He went to Jotunheim to talk with Skrymir about retrieving it. Skrymir was hesitant with invading Midgard without their king, but Malekith told him that his spies in Asgard informed him that Thor lost Mjolnir and with that the invasion of Midgard began. The Frost Giants raided a Roxxon underwater facility while he entered it and demanded the location of the skull. Killing two employees, he and the third one were interrupted by the arrival of Thor. Malekith taunted him about the rumors of his loss of Mjolnir, enraging him, and so they battled. Then, the Giants attacked and restrained Thor as Malekith took his axe Jarnbjorn and chopped off one of his arms with it, claiming that he wouldn't need it now that he didn't have to carry his hammer. Malekith took it as a trophy and left Thor to drown. The Frost Giants froze the Pacific Ocean and made a stairway to Roxxon Island, also freezing some Asgardian warriors led by All-Mother Freyja and the Avengers, who tried to stop them. They attacked Roxxon Island as Malekith confronted Roxxon C.E.O. Dario Agger and his inter-realm adviser Ulik the Troll. Agger escaped into his vault, and Malekith and the Giants surrounded the new female Thor, who came to stop them, at its entrance. the Minotaur.]] Thor warned them to return to their realms, but Malekith left her to the Giants to deal with while he entered the vault, despite its magical locks. He demanded Dario to give him the skull but he transformed into his Minotaur form and they battled. Malekith had the advantage until Agger used a magic axe, but Malekith was able to find the skull. As both claimed their right to it, Thor, who had defeated the Giants, destroyed it. Malekith told her that the Giants would raze Earth for this but the Odinson appeared to retrieve his hammer. Thor and the Odinson eventually came to blows before working together to defeat the Frost Giants. Odinson attempted to stop Malekith for attacking Mifgard, but he told him that technically the giants were to blame and burned Odinson's arm before escaping to Svartalfheim. Agger latter contacted Malekith, revealing that the skull destroyed was a decoy the giants were meant to get and the two started bargaining with the skull. Angela Some time after the revelation of the existence of a tenth realm, Malekith became curious about it, so he started to research about this new realm. From rumors to torture, Malekith learned about a child conceived by the gods under Surtur's fire and the lost daughter of Odin, but that wasn't enough. Wanting to know more, he sought the Norns and discovered that Freyja, after losing her daughter to the Angels of Heven, struck a deal with them that cursed the Angels to suffer in pain eternally in Hel after their deaths, and no one would know it because of Odin's previous curse. Skeptical, Malekith went to Hel to see with his own eyes if it was true and found the Angels being enslaved by Hela. ]] While wandering the Realm of the Dead, Malekith found Sera, Angela's long lost lover who was kept isolated from the other Angels in a prison cell for being insolent towards Hela. Sera made a deal with the Dark Elf that he would take her ring and become her vessel in exchange for information about Angela. As he thought he could use it to hurt Angela's father, he accepted, and Sera told him everything about her life, from the very beginning to its fatal end. Bonded to Sera through her ring, Malekith (as Sera) went on a quest with Angela to either kill or purify the newborn heir of Asgard, Laussa Odinsdottir, who was possessed by Surtur's power, before she grew to full power, thus becoming a menace to Malekith's schemes to conquer all realms. .]] After the child was purified and saved by Angela, who had to throw her into Heven's furnace to do so, Malekith was threatened by Angela, who realized he wasn't Sera at all and pointed her iron sword to his neck, then making him come back to his original form. He presented himself to her and she asked why he had helped to prevent Asgard's fall, which he answered by telling her that Surtur as master of the Ten Realms would be worse than the Asgardians. He then made a deal with Angela that he would tell her how he knew everything about Sera in exchange for her silence about his involvement on this event, and she accepted. After telling Angela everything she wanted to know, Malekith vanished with a grin. Malekith, however, kept hidden the fact that he had become Sera's vessel, leaving Angela to think that he had simply impersonated her. He also kept the ring to himself, despite the fact that giving it to Angela was part of his deal with Sera. Dark Pacts After some time, Malekith and Agger came to a deal: Dario would give him the skull in exchange for the mineral rights of all realms Malekith conquers. Thor appeared on the roof of Roxxon Island to stop their deal, but she was attacked by the Serpent, who possessed the Destroyer Armor. The Serpent threw Thor out of Roxxon Island and they continued battling in the oil fields below. After flying away, Malekith convinced Agger to celebrate their deal in the Dark Elf way and he teleported the two of them to Alfheim where they slaughtered various Light Elves. Malekith and Agger then went to Jotunheim, where the Dark Elf performed a spell to resurrect King Laufey using the blood of a hundred murdered Light Elves. War of the Realms Using the Black Bifrost, Malekith and his allies devastated Asgard and led an all-out assault on Midgard that resulted in most of the world's heroes being forced to retreat to Avengers Mountain. When the Valkyrior engaged him, Malekith had them slaughtered and personally decapitated Valkyrie. In the coming weeks, Malekith claimed Europe as "New Svartalfheim" and began conquering it despite the heroes of Midgard organizing into strikeforces to harry him. When confronted by the War Avengers, Malekith captured the Venom symbiote and used dark magic to bend it to his will. Upon realizing that the Black Bifrost had been seized, Malekith teleported to Svartalfheim and incapacitated Freyja and Odin, wielding the symbiote in the form of a sword in emulation of the dark god Knull. Taking his captives to Stonehenge, Malekith issued a challenge to Thor, intent on killing him even as his allies were defeated and his forces routed. When four Thors - Thor Odinson, his younger self from the 6th century, his older self from Earth-14412, and Jane Foster - arrived to battle him, Malekith bonded to the symbiote and used it to augment his dark elf acolytes; declaring himself the "Butcher of Thors". Realizing that if the youngest Thor was killed than the present and future Thors would be erased from existence, Malekith tried to kill him; but wound up in combat with the present day Thor, taking the Last Hammer of Asgard and augmenting it with living abyss to turn it into the Black Hammer of the Accursed. Thor summoned the reforged Mjolnir and separated Malekith from the symbiote, while Young Thor lopped off one of his arms. Unable to accept his defeat, Malekith attempted to sic his Wild Hunt and bog tiger on the Thors, but his control over them was broken by his fear and the beasts instead dismembered and devoured their former master. Malekith's soul was sent to Hel, where he was greeted by Hela and Karnilla - who revealed that eating him had killed his Bog Tiger and hounds and manifested the piece of Malekith's soul embodying his child self. The Queens of Hel then crucified Malekith and sewed his eyes open, torturing him by forcing him to watch for all eternity as his innocent child-self played with the bog tiger and hounds - which were reverted to a cub and puppies. | Powers = Dark Elf Physiology: Malekith possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race. * Superhuman Strength: like all Dark Elves, Malekith possesses superhuman strength. Ordinarily, Malekith possesses sufficient strength to lift about 10 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. However, while using his other powers, he is able to increase his strength to the point where he can lift up to 90 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Malekith can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Malekith's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Malekith's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Malekith can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. * Superhuman Agility: Malekith's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Malekith's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Extended Longevity: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses a greatly extended lifespan and ages at a much slower pace than humans. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite his his body's increased durability, it is possible to injure him. However, Malekith's metabolism enables him to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. The limits of Malekith's natural healing abilities aren't known, but it is believed that he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Malekith can manipulate great amounts of mystical energy for a number of purposes. Malekith has been known to often use his mystical powers to alter his shape and appearance. He can even use this ability to transform himself into a mist-like substance, allowing him to fly through the air over great distances. He is also capable of using this same energy to teleport himself across great distances, including between dimensional barriers. Malekith can also generate powerful blasts of concussive energy for destructive purposes. It is also believed that Malekith can use this mystical energy to increase most, if not all, of his superhuman physical attributes temporarily. He has used it to increase his physical strength and, since he was believed to have been killed by Kurse after having his neck broken, it is believed that he used his knowledge of sorcery beforehand to increase the limits of his natural healing abilities and for the purpose of appearing to be dead. | Abilities = Though he generally avoids it, Malekith is a moderately skilled hand to hand combatant. He is also a talented and powerful sorcerer and a natural spell caster. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like all members of his race, Malekith has demonstrated a significant vulnerability to iron. For example, his mystical powers are useless against objects composed of iron. Also, being struck by an object made of iron, or even holding an iron object, can cause him great physical pain and injury whereas a similarly durable and powerful metal might cause him no discomfort at all. | Equipment = Hunting Horn of Faerie: Malekith uses the Hunting Horn of Faerie to summon the Wild Hunt when he wants to track someone down. Mandarin's Rings: With the rings of the Mandarin he had possessed (Spectral, Remaker, Incandescence and Lightning), Malekith could formerly access to the following abilities: * Matter-Rearrangement ''(Remaker):'' could manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. It couldn't transmute elements or affect objects encased in force or energy fields. * Disintegration Beam ''(Spectral):'' could project a beam of energy capable of destroying the bonds between the atoms and molecules, causing inanimate objects to disintegrate. This ring must recharge for 20 minutes after each use. * Electro-Blast ''(Lightning):'' could project blasts of electrical energy. ** Thermo-Blast ''(Incandescence):'' tapped the power of a star to project blazing heat, flame and plasma. ** Teleportation: Additionally, any of his rings enabled Malekith to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it could even allow its bearer to travel even through realms. }} | Transportation = | Weapons = However, after using it to subdue the Venom symbiote, Malekith discarded the Ebony Blade - deeming the alien to be a superior weapon. Venom Blade: After capturing the Venom symbiote, Malekith used dark magic to bend it to his will and reshape it into a sword in emulation of Knull's All-Black the Necrosword. When confronted by the Thor Corps, Malekith bonded to the symbiote in emulation of Gorr the God Butcher and used it to augment his acolytes. Malekith and his acolytes were ultimately separated from the symbiote by Thor using the reforged Mjolnir. }} | Notes = * Malekith was voiced by Mackenzie Gray im Marvel Ultimate Comics: War of the Realms. | Trivia = | Marvel = Malekith | Wikipedia = Malekith_the_Accursed | Links = }} Category:Heterochromia Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Iron Weakness Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Wikify Category:Svartalfheim Monarchs Category:Alfheim Monarchs Category:Strength Class 90